Tarrying Hope
by NoirSonata
Summary: STORY COMPLETE! He doesn’t know, he hasn’t realized it yet; his closest friend was always there for him. She was always there for him. This is what happened before, while and after the Final Battle. Two best friends afraid to "cross-the-line".
1. Stay

Title: **Tarrying Hope**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: NoirSonata  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Drama/Adventure  
Published: 11-12-04, Updated: 12-04-04  
Chapters: 3, Words: 4,055

**Chapter 1: Stay**

**Summary**: _He doesn't know, he hasn't realized it yet; his closest friend was always there for him. She was always there for him._

**Author's Note:** another fanfiction. It's rather short but I put a lot of my emotions here... I'm sure anyone can be really relate to this...

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter Not mine. Too bad! The song 'Stay' is sung by Carol Banawa. Not mine either. She's a great Filipina singer.

**Stay**

'No, I have to keep on fighting! Everyone's lives depended on it!' Harrys' mind struggled. He was in a very horrible mess now.

This was it, the Final Battle, and it was happening here, at the Great Hall, in Hogwarts.

After months of training...

After all of those deaths... Sirius... Colin, Ernie, Hannah and Susan. And then there was Ginny...' Harry was angry now. Sirius was the closest link to his late parents. It was cruel to be orphaned but even more to have lost another parent. And now his friends and Ginny too were included in the mess. Ginny was almost like a baby sister to her and look what happened... And Voldemort just flicked his wand or just huffed a command...

'And they were gone. Sirius was gone... Colin, Ernie, Hannah and Susan. Ginny's... in a coma... All of it is because I wasn't ready, because Voldemort just wanted me dead. Bellatrix got what she deserves... Now he'll pay for **everything**.' Harry thought bitterly.

He shot another Burning Hex and a _Cruciatus_ Curse directly to Voldemort. Then, deflected Two _Cruciatus_ from Voldemort.

'Those are for Colin and Ernie!'

"_Crucio_! _Diffindo_! _Impedimenta_! _Furnunculus_!" Harry bellowed, his body already ached from the deep gash Voldemort made by giving off a very powerful _Diffindo_.

'Those are for Hannah and Susan! Fifty _Crucios_ for Ginny then!' Harry thought bitterly.

Distracted from pure hatred, Voldemort shot a curse at Harry. And pain seared to his left leg. He shouted in pain and stumbled.

Voldemort cackled sinisterly and addressed his Death Eaters.

"See, here, my faithful servants, this is what happens to those who tried to defy me..."

'No, I didn't **try**, I defied you. And you ruined my life!' Harry's mind was desperate. 'No, I **can't** lose any hope... I promised Ron and Hermione... I'll get this over with. They didn't have to know everything... I want them safe...'

"Oh, and Dumbledore, just look at your favorite boy now, injured. What do you think? The Prophecy will be finally fulfilled, Him: dead. Me: Alive..."

'Damn that Prophecy! And Damn **you**Voldemort!' Harry couldn't stand. When he tried, he'd just stumble back down as pain shot through him.

"Maybe me and my Death Eaters will take turn of the others after I finish him **and** you!"

'No, you don't. You already ruined my life. Don't you **dare** harm Hermione.' He caught a glimpse of Hermione; his heart ached when she saw she had been crying.

'Don't you **dare**harm Ron and the Weasleys! Don't you **dare**harm the others!' He glanced at Ron; both worried for Harry and fury visible on his eyes directed to Voldemort. He saw Tonks, Remus, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick on the foreground.

Something from within Harry erupted. He stood up very slowly, clutching his wand, the twin wand of Voldemort's. He can feel it. Something from his heart was opened up. It was new and at the same time, it felt like he's had it for a long, long time.

**Love**, mingled with Hate. Two emotions mingled with one another. It made him stronger.

The Order gasped.

"You think so, Tom? I think not." Harry hissed.

Harry spoke the one curse that he's been keen to not use until he faced the very person to receive his first of it. Just for **him**.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he bellowed, wand clutched in his bloodied right hand, pointing at the surprised form of Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort tried to counter it with his own Unforgivable but this one was different. There was pure white mist encircling the green jet of the curse Harry fired. It was so powerful, Voldemort tried to counter it twice, with no success.

The green flash of light seemed to have surprised him as the white mist wrapped itself around him. Red eyes widened, Voldemort dropped, and that finally did it. Without even a single shriek, the Dark Lord died. And it was as if, something heavy was taken away from Harry, everything was okay now. Everything.

Bliss, that's what it is. But then again, bliss was just for a moment. The next of them was beyond pain...

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"No! Harry, watch out!"

"No, Hermione, don't!"

Harry turned around, only to find himself a foot away from the approaching Unforgivable and a running Hermione.

'No, Hermione, don't!' His mind seemed to have mirrored what Ron shouted. In shock, Harry just felt himself being tumbled down into the ground and a pair of loving arms surrounding him.

Hermione.

He felt this feeling before, this protection, Love. Waves and waves of it seemed to have enveloped him. And it was all because of her.

Harry heard plenty of screams and gasps, and that snapped him back from the shock. He clutched Hermione, which was above him when he froze.

'No, you can't do this, Hermione. No!' His hands, both of them bloodied, clutched Hermione's cold shoulders.

'_Avada Kedavra is an Unforgivable that you cannot escape the second time around Harry. Even if you did, there was always a price. And remember, the effect is instant.'_

Dumbledore's concerned voice echoed to him. Harry groaned and tried to sit himself up and propping Hermione to his arms.

"No, please, Hermione, you can't do this!" He moaned. He saws her face, her eyes and her lips.

It was unbelievable. He's never seen it before.

From the usual shocked face he has known from the victims of the most Unforgivable Curse, this was out of the ordinary.

A ghost of a smile etched across from Hermione's face. Tears freely flowing from her eyes, which was flickering with a spec life that was left of it. But why is that?

"Hermione? Can you hear me? What—what did you just do? Please, don't go." He whispered. He could sense stares directed at them both. There were two pairs of feet thumping, approaching them and he looked up. It was Dumbledore and Ron.

"Harry... is she...?" Ron's voice broke.

"No, she's not... it **can't** be. Just look." Harry muttered. "There has to be a way for her to stay! Professor!" His eyes averted to Dumbedore, seeking for some hope. 'There has to be a way for her to stay!'

"No, Harry. Hermione...she's... gone." Dumbledore's face all screwed up, unable to hide great grief.

"NO SHE'S NOT! LOOK! LOOK STRAIGHT TO HER EYES! SHE'S **NOT**!"

From then on, it was a blur to Harry...

_Hermione... she's... gone._ Those words echoed through his mind. _Gone..._His vision completely blurred, but still, he held his best friend's body close to him.

'No, she isn't. She can't. She promised. We promised. No one's going to leave. Ever.' His mind struggled before darkness and exhaustion took over him.

_I want you to stay, never go away from me._

_Stay forever..._

_Why did you have to leave me when you said that Love will conquer all?_

"Harry—you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you." Said Harry.

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things—friendship and bravery and..."

**Love.**

**Love conquers all; let us all yield to Love.**

_**-Virgil**_

Author's Note: Aww... Sad, isn't it? Well, that's what I feel about now. Great sadness. Loneliness. Well, that's what I had in mind while I talked to myself about a thing or two with this whole story. I'm dead lazy but when I have these moods, my hands and fingers tends to be out of control. Please, **please** review if you liked it! Thank you!

**Chapter 2: Say That You Love Me**

**Summary**: _He doesn't know, he hasn't realized it yet; his closest friend was always there for him. She was always there for him.__This is what happened before, while and after the Final Battle between two best friends who're both confused whether or not to "cross-the-line"_

**Author's Note**: another fanfiction. It's rather short but I put a lot of my emotions here... I'm sure anyone can be really relate to this...

**Say That You Love Me**

Hermione woke up early, and has been crying ever since she did. Hours were spent just to think about what had nagged her for so long.

Harry.

It wasn't because she was annoyed. Well, she was, but, at herself.

She opened the curtains of her four-poster bed and winced as the sun glared at her.

'Aw, I hate waking up early in the morning.' She thought.

The war was at its last moments now. For the last few months since the beginning of their Sixth Year, victory wavered, now to this side, now to that. Neither was ever able to gain any decided advantages. It was as if, the war itself was waiting for something to happen. And Hermione had already thought about that.

'Harry and Voldemort should face first before this hell ends.' She thought. It was really brave of her to even think and speak the Dark Lord's name. It was all because of Harry.

And that brought her back to tears.

'Why can't he see it through me?'

_My morning starts to shine with teardrops in my eyes_

_And here I am alone starting to realize_

'I've hidden this for a long time and now that... the war's **here**, I've tried really hard to not cross that line. But, I just **can't**...'

_That my days would be brighter_

_If I could learn to hide_

_The feelings that I have for you_

_Keep hurting me inside_

Confused, she stood up and started to **do**something to just ease the pain away.

She remembered those times when they were in their first year, unmindful of the things that were supposed to happen. Innocent really. They have those dreams. She was going for an apprenticeship in either Transfiguration or Potions. Ron was going to work at the Ministry and Harry, just an Auror, and a normal happy life.

_Then my day begins with simple thoughts of you_

_Hoping that tomorrow will be me and you_

_Sharing dreams with each other_

_And making them come true_

_Holding one another_

_Saying "All I need is you"_

She took a seat at her chair facing the desk, grabbed a piece of parchment and went to get her eagle feather quill, just like Harry's. Her hands trembled... Then she wrote all of her feelings for Harry. Everything.

_But will you say that you love me_

_And show me that you care_

_Say when I need you_

_You will always be there_

_But if you go and leave me_

_This I swear is true_

_My love will always be with you_

She watched as Harry and Voldemort battled each other, jets of black, red, blue, yellow, violet, white and green jets of light, possibly dark curses, were in the middle of them. She watched Harry with fright, her right hand now bleeding because she was clutching her wand too tightly. She glanced around her and saw Dumbledore.

'Dumbledore! Do something!' Her mind shouted, but she really couldn't. She was terrified, just looking helplessly at Harry. Harry was bloodied, from his lightning bolt scar, a deep gash at his right side accompanied with a bloodied right hand. She gasped as Harry stumbled after being hit by a black 'X' curse Hermione didn't know. Her heart ached; it almost stopped as Harry was yet again, injured, now, it was his left leg.

'No... Dumbledore! What is he doing? Why are you all watching them? Do something!'

She gasped as Voldemort cackled sinisterly and addressing his Death Eaters.

"See, here, my faithful servants, this is what happens to those who tried to defy me. Oh, and Dumbledore, just look at your favorite boy now, injured. What do you think? The Prophecy will be finally fulfilled, Him: dead. Me: Alive."

'No! Harry **will not** die! He won't! He **can't**!' Hermione's mind was frantic.

"Maybe me and my Death Eaters will take turn of the others after I finish him **and** you!" Voldemort hissed.

Harry's head glanced sideways and Hermione gasped.

'Harry...' She looked straight through his eyes... There was total chaos in those eyes...

There were Love, Hatred, Loneliness... and ... Hope. She can just see it, then, Love and Hatred simultaneously surfaced.

Dumbledore just stood there, violent waves of magic emitting from his body. He's angry, and Voldemort liked it.

"You think so, Tom? I think not."

The Order gasped. It was Harry.

Hermione watched as Harry jumped up, hatred flashed from his eyes and Hermione was beyond frightened now. 'Harry, please, you promised us...'

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry bellowed, wand clutched in his bloodied right hand, pointing at the surprised form of Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort tried to counter it with his own Unforgivable but this one was different. There was pure white mist encircling the green jet of the curse Harry fired. It was so powerful, Voldemort tried to counter it twice, with no success.

'Oh gods... **Harry**!' Hermione watched in pure shock and horror.

The green flash of light seemed to have surprised him as the white mist wrapped itself around him. Red eyes widened, Voldemort dropped, and that finally did it. Without even a single shriek, the Dark Lord died. And Hermione, who was holding her breath, sighed.

'It was over. Everything is going to be okay now. Harry will live. He'll be happy with us, me and Ron. He'll be happy, with me...' Hermione was in pure bliss.

But then again, bliss was just for a moment.

Hermione looked sideways to see if the Order had finally arrested every single Death Eater, who was now trying to fight their way out of Hogwarts. She did a double take when she saw Draco Malfoy, and watched in horror as she saw his wand wasn't even taken away from him. Malfoy glared loathingly at Harry, pointing his wand at him.

'No! Not this! Harry!'

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Malfoy spat out, and a jet of green light spurted out of his wand speeding its way to Harry.

"No! Harry, watch out!" she shrieked.

With instinct, and without thinking of any second thought, Hermione made a run for it.

It seemed like a very long time to her when the green jet was speeding towards Harry and she was running. She was the only one who noticed Malfoy...

"No, Hermione, don't!" she heard Ron from afar, and then there were screams of her name...

But she was focused.

'No, everything is okay. Harry defeated Voldemort! He'd had enough of this!' Harry turned around. She smiled at him when he saw his face. 'He looks like a guppy when he's surprised.' Her mind even managed a silly idea.

'No, Hermione, don't!' someone from the back of her mind shouted.

'Harry?' Hermione's mind was working again. Then, her smile even widened. 'I knew it... I had faith in you, Harry, I still have. My Hope... I love you, Harry. I'll always be your best friend... Congratulations... This is for you.'

Hermione jumped straight to Harry, her arms wrapping them around him, lovingly. She hugged him for protection. She hugged him to adore his triumph. She hugged him because she loves him.

Both bodies tumbled to the ground but for Hermione, it was as if she was traveling back in time... She was now being cradled by Harry when...

Flashes of her life passed her by...

Seeing Harry with Ron in the Hogwarts Express... Watching Harry as he and Ron tried to save him from the Troll... She even saw Harry out of her body... Harry holding her hands back in their Second Year... When she was petrified. She saw Harry struggle to protect her and Sirius from the Dementors. Seeing Harry and Ron with her in the Great Hall, having fun. Seeing her with Harry and Ron having fun in their Fourth Year. Seeing Harry in danger... Seeing Harry protecting her from the Centaurs and Grawp... Seeing Harry as he knelt down to her when she was shot at the Department of Mysteries... His hand held hers...

Everything, flashes of her life... With Harry.

'No, you can't do this, Hermione. No!' Someone spoke again to her.

'Harry?' A ghost of a smile etched across from Hermione's face. Tears freely flowing from her eyes, which was flickering with a spec life that was left of it. But why is that?

"Hermione? Can you hear me? What—what did you just do? Please, don't go." He whispered.

'Yes Harry... I can hear you.'

_But will you say that you love me_

_And show me that you care_

_Say when I need you_

_You will always be there_

"Harry... is she...?" Ron's voice broke.

"No, she's not... it **can't** be. Just look." Harry muttered. "There has to be a way for her to stay! Professor!" His eyes averted to Dumbedore, seeking for some hope. 'There has to be a way for her to stay!'

Hermione was **still** there... but how?

"No, Harry. Hermione...she's... gone." Dumbledore's face all screwed up, unable to hide great grief.

"NO SHE'S NOT! LOOK! LOOK STRAIGHT TO HER EYES! SHE'S **NOT**!"

'Yes, Harry, I will be gone. Dumbledore's right. Goodbye Harry. Goodnight to you... I love you... I will **always** love you'

_But if you go and leave me_

_This I swear is true_

_My love will always be with you_

**Author's Note:** Aww... Sad, isn't it? Well, that's what I feel about now. Great sadness. Loneliness. Well, that's what I had in mind while I talked to myself about a thing or two with this whole story. I'm dead lazy but when I have these moods, my hands and fingers tends to be out of control. Please, **please** review if you liked it! Thank you!

**Chapter 3: Tarrying Hope**

**Title: Tarrying Hope**

**Category: Drama Romance Angst (Death)**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Spoilers: SSS, COS, POA, GOF, OOtP**

**Summary:**_He doesn't know, he hasn't realized it yet; his closest friend was always there for him. She was always there for him._

**Author's Note:**Another fanfic. It's really short, but I put a lot of my emotions in here… I'm sure anyone can relate to this…

**Tarrying Hope**

Harry was alone most of the time. It was a week ago when the one of the worst days of his life have happened.

Hermione's gone.

"Harry, mate. It's—it's from… It's from Hermione. She wrote it before the Final Battle… Before—she…" Ron's voice was quivering, his face full of tears.

Died. She died shielding the Killing Curse that Malfoy had thrown behind Harry right after he defeated Lord Voldemort.

Harry clutched the piece of parchment and read the letter…

…

I was always there by your side, Harry. It was almost I know everything about you. I keenly observed your every move.

I see that you carry the weight of the world in your shoulders, yet, you never show tire in those enlightening emerald eyes of yours.

I saw you, sitting in the corner of the room, with that ancient-like frown on such a refined face… And you never saw me… I, the one who was always there and always will be there for you, the one who held you when you were at loss, when you were in need of comfort, when you need a friend to hold on to.

But, I ask myself, 'a friend'?

Yes, to you, I am your friend.

But as for me?

Would I ever be able to get this over with?

Will I ever allow myself to betray my heart?

Can I take up the challenge and hold back this feeling?

And then an answer: FOR YOU, only for you. I can. I will.

I would not allow another weight to put on your already exhausted shoulders. No, you've had enough.

It was like, I'm your spectator, and you are my inspiration.

You were the reason that's why I continue to exist and be sane…

When this war ends, I will tell you at last that I always have such great faith in you.

This is for you.

When we were friends, together with Ron, it was as if, I've been reborn. I was extremely happy. I got two great best friends! Ron-I-don't-like-to-study-Weasley. And you.

No, I know you'll get frustrated when I say **the** title the people gave to you. So, this is what I'll have to say…

Harry Potter, my greatest, best friend whom I love, with all my heart.

But, at first, I loved both of you and Ron, very much. There were these times that, when I was alone, you were there. When you were alone, I was there. I think we're kind of been busy not to even see it from the beginning. You were there for me. I never realized that. I was there for you, you never realized that either.

I know, Harry, that you've been hiding **something** from both Ron and me, from everyone. But, because, I know you did want to keep it to yourself to keep us safe, there's no harm done.

So, I'll get it straight, all right? I **loved** you as my best friend only.

Now, ever since the summer before Sixth Year, I've been **in love** with you.

I don't know. Love is a very complicated thing. I've been meaning to tell you this but, I can't allow Ron to be, you know, the way he always has been. I don't want to waste such a great friendship between the three of us. I know I'll miss it.

So, I kept it within myself. Everyday, when I saw you stumble down, my heart just, oh, I don't know! I think there's this pain that I can sense in you, I've loved you even more because of that. I want you to share everything to me, even your pains. I loved you so much I did everything that I just did. So, there I've said it.

I know, when you read this, I'm… nowhere in sight. At least, that I can tell. But, this is what I'll replace from the said promise we've had…

In times of despair, you will know, I'm there; standing beside you, feel me around you.

I just can't leave you alone. I'll be by your side. I promise you that. That's how much I love you. And much, much more…

I will be touching that scar on your forehead, for it was the main reason we met…

Sometimes, I think, it's already planned out.

Fate.

I thank you for the lasting memories…

And again…

I love you…

Always and Forever…

You were always falling…

My tarrying Hope…

My Harry…

All my love,

Hermione.

…

He looked up at Ron, unable to hide the tears of sadness. His body shook. He had enough. She was gone…

'Hermione… I love you too…' Was all that came to his mind as he cried…

Unbeknownst to him, she was there. Hermione.

_But will you say that you love me  
And show me that you care  
Say when I need you  
You will always be there  
But if you go and leave me  
This I swear is true  
My love will always  
My love will always be with you_

"I love you Hermione Granger." Harry finally said.

With that, Hermione smiled.

_**Fin**_

**Author's Note:**_Aww… Sad, isn't it? Really Lonely. BITTERSWEET. Well, that's what I feel about now. Great sadness. Loneliness. Well, that's what I had in mind while I talked to myself about a thing or two with this whole story. I'm dead lazy but when I have these moods, my hands and fingers tends to be out of control. Please,__**please**____review if you liked it! Thank you!_


	2. Say That You Love Me

**Summary**: _He doesn't know, he hasn't realized it yet; his closest friend was always there for him. She was always there for him. __This is what happened before, while and after the Final Battle between two best friends who're both confused whether or not to "cross-the-line" _

**Author's Note**: another fanfiction. It's rather short but I put a lot of my emotions here... I'm sure anyone can be really relate to this...

**Say That You Love Me**

Hermione woke up early, and has been crying ever since she did. Hours were spent just to think about what had nagged her for so long.

Harry.

It wasn't because she was annoyed. Well, she was, but, at herself.

She opened the curtains of her four-poster bed and winced as the sun glared at her.

'Aw, I hate waking up early in the morning.' She thought.

The war was at its last moments now. For the last few months since the beginning of their Sixth Year, victory wavered, now to this side, now to that. Neither was ever able to gain any decided advantages. It was as if, the war itself was waiting for something to happen. And Hermione had already thought about that.

'Harry and Voldemort should face first before this hell ends.' She thought. It was really brave of her to even think and speak the Dark Lord's name. It was all because of Harry.

And that brought her back to tears.

'Why can't he see it through me?'

_My morning starts to shine with teardrops in my eyes   
_

_And here I am alone starting to realize_

'I've hidden this for a long time and now that... the war's **here**, I've tried really hard to not cross that line. But, I just **can't**...'

_That my days would be brighter   
_

_If I could learn to hide   
_

_The feelings that I have for you   
_

_Keep hurting me inside_

Confused, she stood up and started to **do **something to just ease the pain away.

She remembered those times when they were in their first year, unmindful of the things that were supposed to happen. Innocent really. They have those dreams. She was going for an apprenticeship in either Transfiguration or Potions. Ron was going to work at the Ministry and Harry, just an Auror, and a normal happy life.

_Then my day begins with simple thoughts of you   
_

_Hoping that tomorrow will be me and you   
_

_Sharing dreams with each other   
_

_And making them come true   
_

_Holding one another   
_

_Saying "All I need is you"_

She took a seat at her chair facing the desk, grabbed a piece of parchment and went to get her eagle feather quill, just like Harry's. Her hands trembled... Then she wrote all of her feelings for Harry. Everything.

_But will you say that you love me   
_

_And show me that you care   
_

_Say when I need you   
_

_You will always be there   
_

_But if you go and leave me   
_

_This I swear is true   
_

_My love will always be with you_

She watched as Harry and Voldemort battled each other, jets of black, red, blue, yellow, violet, white and green jets of light, possibly dark curses, were in the middle of them. She watched Harry with fright, her right hand now bleeding because she was clutching her wand too tightly. She glanced around her and saw Dumbledore.

'Dumbledore! Do something!' Her mind shouted, but she really couldn't. She was terrified, just looking helplessly at Harry. Harry was bloodied, from his lightning bolt scar, a deep gash at his right side accompanied with a bloodied right hand. She gasped as Harry stumbled after being hit by a black 'X' curse Hermione didn't know. Her heart ached; it almost stopped as Harry was yet again, injured, now, it was his left leg.

'No... Dumbledore! What is he doing? Why are you all watching them?! Do something!'

She gasped as Voldemort cackled sinisterly and addressing his Death Eaters.

"See, here, my faithful servants, this is what happens to those who tried to defy me. Oh, and Dumbledore, just look at your favorite boy now, injured. What do you think? The Prophecy will be finally fulfilled, Him: dead. Me: Alive."

'No! Harry **will not** die! He won't! He **can't**!' Hermione's mind was frantic.

"Maybe me and my Death Eaters will take turn of the others after I finish him **and** you!" Voldemort hissed.

Harry's head glanced sideways and Hermione gasped.

'Harry...' She looked straight through his eyes... There was total chaos in those eyes...

There were Love, Hatred, Loneliness... and ... Hope. She can just see it, then, Love and Hatred simultaneously surfaced.

Dumbledore just stood there, violent waves of magic emitting from his body. He's angry, and Voldemort liked it.

"You think so, Tom? I think not."

The Order gasped. It was Harry.

Hermione watched as Harry jumped up, hatred flashed from his eyes and Hermione was beyond frightened now. 'Harry, please, you promised us...'

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry bellowed, wand clutched in his bloodied right hand, pointing at the surprised form of Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort tried to counter it with his own Unforgivable but this one was different. There was pure white mist encircling the green jet of the curse Harry fired. It was so powerful, Voldemort tried to counter it twice, with no success.

'Oh gods... **Harry**!' Hermione watched in pure shock and horror.

The green flash of light seemed to have surprised him as the white mist wrapped itself around him. Red eyes widened, Voldemort dropped, and that finally did it. Without even a single shriek, the Dark Lord died. And Hermione, who was holding her breath, sighed.

'It was over. Everything is going to be okay now. Harry will live. He'll be happy with us, me and Ron. He'll be happy, with me...' Hermione was in pure bliss.

But then again, bliss was just for a moment.

Hermione looked sideways to see if the Order had finally arrested every single Death Eater, who was now trying to fight their way out of Hogwarts. She did a double take when she saw Draco Malfoy, and watched in horror as she saw his wand wasn't even taken away from him. Malfoy glared loathingly at Harry, pointing his wand at him.

'No! Not this! Harry!'

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Malfoy spat out, and a jet of green light spurted out of his wand speeding its way to Harry.

"No! Harry, watch out!" she shrieked.

With instinct, and without thinking of any second thought, Hermione made a run for it.

It seemed like a very long time to her when the green jet was speeding towards Harry and she was running. She was the only one who noticed Malfoy...

"No, Hermione, don't!" she heard Ron from afar, and then there were screams of her name...

But she was focused.

'No, everything is okay. Harry defeated Voldemort! He'd had enough of this!' Harry turned around. She smiled at him when he saw his face. 'He looks like a guppy when he's surprised.' Her mind even managed a silly idea.

'No, Hermione, don't!' someone from the back of her mind shouted.

'Harry?' Hermione's mind was working again. Then, her smile even widened. 'I knew it... I had faith in you, Harry, I still have. My Hope... I love you, Harry. I'll always be your best friend... Congratulations... This is for you.'

Hermione jumped straight to Harry, her arms wrapping them around him, lovingly. She hugged him for protection. She hugged him to adore his triumph. She hugged him because she loves him.

Both bodies tumbled to the ground but for Hermione, it was as if she was traveling back in time... She was now being cradled by Harry when...

Flashes of her life passed her by...

Seeing Harry with Ron in the Hogwarts Express... Watching Harry as he and Ron tried to save him from the Troll... She even saw Harry out of her body... Harry holding her hands back in their Second Year... When she was petrified. She saw Harry struggle to protect her and Sirius from the Dementors. Seeing Harry and Ron with her in the Great Hall, having fun. Seeing her with Harry and Ron having fun in their Fourth Year. Seeing Harry in danger... Seeing Harry protecting her from the Centaurs and Grawp... Seeing Harry as he knelt down to her when she was shot at the Department of Mysteries... His hand held hers...

Everything, flashes of her life... With Harry.

'No, you can't do this, Hermione. No!' Someone spoke again to her.

'Harry?' A ghost of a smile etched across from Hermione's face. Tears freely flowing from her eyes, which was flickering with a spec life that was left of it. But why is that?

"Hermione? Can you hear me? What—what did you just do? Please, don't go." He whispered.

'Yes Harry... I can hear you.'

_But will you say that you love me   
_

_And show me that you care   
_

_Say when I need you   
_

_You will always be there_

"Harry... is she...?" Ron's voice broke.

"No, she's not... it **can't** be. Just look." Harry muttered. "There has to be a way for her to stay! Professor!" His eyes averted to Dumbedore, seeking for some hope. 'There has to be a way for her to stay!'

Hermione was **still** there... but how?

"No, Harry. Hermione...she's... gone." Dumbledore's face all screwed up, unable to hide great grief.

"NO SHE'S NOT! LOOK! LOOK STRAIGHT TO HER EYES! SHE'S **NOT**!"

'Yes, Harry, I will be gone. Dumbledore's right. Goodbye Harry. Goodnight to you... I love you... I will **always** love you'

_But if you go and leave me   
_

_This I swear is true   
_

_My love will always be with you_

**Author's Note:** Aww... Sad, isn't it? Well, that's what I feel about now. Great sadness. Loneliness. Well, that's what I had in mind while I talked to myself about a thing or two with this whole story. I'm dead lazy but when I have these moods, my hands and fingers tends to be out of control. Please, **please** review if you liked it! Thank you!


	3. Tarrying Hope

**Title: Tarrying Hope**

**Category: Drama Romance Angst (Death)**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Spoilers: SSS, COS, POA, GOF, OOtP**

**Summary:**_He doesn't know, he hasn't realized it yet; his closest friend was always there for him. She was always there for him._

**Author's Note:**Another fanfic. It's really short, but I put a lot of my emotions in here… I'm sure anyone can relate to this…

**Tarrying Hope**

Harry was alone most of the time. It was a week ago when the one of the worst days of his life have happened.

Hermione's gone.

"Harry, mate. It's—it's from… It's from Hermione. She wrote it before the Final Battle… Before—she…" Ron's voice was quivering, his face full of tears.

Died. She died shielding the Killing Curse that Malfoy had thrown behind Harry right after he defeated Lord Voldemort.

Harry clutched the piece of parchment and read the letter…

…

I was always there by your side, Harry. It was almost I know everything about you. I keenly observed your every move.

I see that you carry the weight of the world in your shoulders, yet, you never show tire in those enlightening emerald eyes of yours.

I saw you, sitting in the corner of the room, with that ancient-like frown on such a refined face… And you never saw me… I, the one who was always there and always will be there for you, the one who held you when you were at loss, when you were in need of comfort, when you need a friend to hold on to.

But, I ask myself, 'a friend'?

Yes, to you, I am your friend.

But as for me?

Would I ever be able to get this over with?

Will I ever allow myself to betray my heart?

Can I take up the challenge and hold back this feeling?

And then an answer: FOR YOU, only for you. I can. I will.

I would not allow another weight to put on your already exhausted shoulders. No, you've had enough.

It was like, I'm your spectator, and you are my inspiration.

You were the reason that's why I continue to exist and be sane…

When this war ends, I will tell you at last that I always have such great faith in you.

This is for you.

When we were friends, together with Ron, it was as if, I've been reborn. I was extremely happy. I got two great best friends! Ron-I-don't-like-to-study-Weasley. And you.

No, I know you'll get frustrated when I say **the** title the people gave to you. So, this is what I'll have to say…

Harry Potter, my greatest, best friend whom I love, with all my heart.

But, at first, I loved both of you and Ron, very much. There were these times that, when I was alone, you were there. When you were alone, I was there. I think we're kind of been busy not to even see it from the beginning. You were there for me. I never realized that. I was there for you, you never realized that either.

I know, Harry, that you've been hiding **something** from both Ron and me, from everyone. But, because, I know you did want to keep it to yourself to keep us safe, there's no harm done.

So, I'll get it straight, all right? I **loved** you as my best friend only.

Now, ever since the summer before Sixth Year, I've been **in love** with you.

I don't know. Love is a very complicated thing. I've been meaning to tell you this but, I can't allow Ron to be, you know, the way he always has been. I don't want to waste such a great friendship between the three of us. I know I'll miss it.

So, I kept it within myself. Everyday, when I saw you stumble down, my heart just, oh, I don't know! I think there's this pain that I can sense in you, I've loved you even more because of that. I want you to share everything to me, even your pains. I loved you so much I did everything that I just did. So, there I've said it.

I know, when you read this, I'm… nowhere in sight. At least, that I can tell. But, this is what I'll replace from the said promise we've had…

In times of despair, you will know, I'm there; standing beside you, feel me around you.

I just can't leave you alone. I'll be by your side. I promise you that. That's how much I love you. And much, much more…

I will be touching that scar on your forehead, for it was the main reason we met…

Sometimes, I think, it's already planned out.

Fate.

I thank you for the lasting memories…

And again…

I love you…

Always and Forever…

You were always falling…

My tarrying Hope…

My Harry…

All my love,

Hermione.

…

He looked up at Ron, unable to hide the tears of sadness. His body shook. He had enough. She was gone…

'Hermione… I love you too…' Was all that came to his mind as he cried…

Unbeknownst to him, she was there. Hermione.

_But will you say that you love me  
And show me that you care  
Say when I need you  
You will always be there  
But if you go and leave me  
This I swear is true  
My love will always  
My love will always be with you_

"I love you Hermione Granger." Harry finally said.

With that, Hermione smiled.

_**Fin**_

**Author's Note:**_Aww… Sad, isn't it? Really Lonely. BITTERSWEET. Well, that's what I feel about now. Great sadness. Loneliness. Well, that's what I had in mind while I talked to myself about a thing or two with this whole story. I'm dead lazy but when I have these moods, my hands and fingers tends to be out of control. Please,__**please**____review if you liked it! Thank you!_


End file.
